halofandomcom-20200222-history
Coagulation (Level)
Coagulation is a Halo 2 multiplayer map. It is a large valley with identical bunkers at both ends. It is ideal for Capture the Flag games due to its wide open spaces and having one base at either end of the map. This map is suited to between 6 and 16 players due to its size, but however 4 players can still dish out lots of fun. *''Coagulation'' is a remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Coagulation was remade into the Halo 3 maps Valhalla and Standoff. Map Layout The red and blue bunkers are both identical in layout and the weapons that they contain. Each has a single main room which contains the flag and bomb in CTF matches and assault matches respectively as well as a newly added cellar level containing a Banshee and a Gravity Lift to the main room. The roof is also useful with a hole to drop into the main room, a teleporter, and a Sniper Rifle. Wall Climbing To climb a wall in Coagulation you will need a Ghost. After you have a Ghost look for a slanted part of the rock wall that makes Coagulation's valley and then use the Ghost's boost to climb the wall. This is helpful to get to high areas you can't reach on foot. The cliffs you can get up to are great for using the Sniper Rifle. The Spectre and the Wraith can also climb slanted rock walls but it's much harder. Territories *Hill *Red Base *Blue Base *Rock Garden *Cave Tactics #There are turrets on each of the bases. These are easy targets for snipers, distance Battle Rifle, Gauss Warthogs, and Scorpions. If you don't possess any of the above equipment, avoid them. The lack of cover around the bases makes it too easy for you to be torn apart before you can kill the turretman. #Don't attack the turrets with Ghosts. You won't win. Warthogs are a toss-up. #The most popular feature of this map is the sniper alcove above the blue base. It's reachable by Banshee or by glitching the wall of the map with a Spectre, Ghost, or, less common, Scorpion Tank. Also you can get there by a really lucky chain superjump that consists of : the blue base superjump, then the teleporter superjump, and then the hard one, a superjump in the middle of the way between the sniping spot and the teleporter. This is a very predictable spot for snipers to run to though, and as such it is often avoided. Don't underestimate the predictable though, as it often can be unpredictable in itself. #The hills (near the Overshield; the middle of the map) are another popular sniper spot, as the rocks offer a surplus of cover. #Close range is rarely an option. There is a Shotgun that spawns, but most players avoid it as it is unnecessary in the mostly distance based game. The few close range encounters you will have usually involve preoccupied snipers, which can be assassinated/stuck. #Good weapons to get as soon as the game starts: Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot, Sniper Rifle, and Battle Rifle. # Another good, and well known sniper spot is only accessible via Banshee. If you are looking towards the red base fly to the left until you hit the valley wall. The follow the wall until you get to a distinctive ledge climb out of the banshee and there you go. Glitches To get out of Coagulation, you need to have an Elite character and a Spectre. Drive the Spectre to red base where you will see a slanted wall. Boost up the side, then drive left pass two sections until you reach one tall point. Spin the Spectre around so that it is facing right. When you are ready, lodge the Spectre up against the top of the wall and get out. *A decent sniping spot is up on a cliff, near the blue base. You need a banshee for this to be possible. Form the side opposite from the climbing wall cheat, fly and you will see a small cliff like thing attached to the rock wall. You just fly and land, (and ditch your banshee), and you have an excellent sniping spot. the only vehicles that can get you, are banshees, Scorpions (theres a rock that can protect you from them 90mm) and enemy snipers. good spot to also take out enemy vehicles with a rocket launcher. If you really want to have some fun, nothing beats the tank flip. Set heavy vehicles to random and keep on restarting the match until you get a Scorpion and a Wraith. Have one person get in the Wraith and another get in the Scorpion. Then, the Wraith has to rear-end the Scorpion and boost right when they touch. If done correctly, the Scorpion will be thrown very high in the air, spinning violently with much force. The Scorpion and the driver will most likely smash into a wall with considerable force and explode. Trivia *Coagulation has been the setting for most episodes of the popular award-winning machinima series, Red vs. Blue following the release of Halo 2. *Coagulation is a term used for the clotting of blood obviously giving homage to Blood Gulch. *There is a McDonald's logo on top of the map behind red base. *There are faces clearly seen in the ground spread throughout the top of the map. *This is one of the most demanded maps to be remade in Halo 3, along with Lockout and Midship. *Coagulation is the only map in Halo franchise that has two Active Camouflage power-ups and an Overshield Power-up. Easter Eggs #If you go into the tunnel where the overshield power-up is held, there is a message by the drop off into the water that says "Not sid was here" Related Links *Blood Gulch